


The weekend

by dattebae_yo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Shiro is not what everyone thinks he is, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex, Violence, lance has small breast, stalker Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dattebae_yo/pseuds/dattebae_yo
Summary: Everyone knows Shiro is harmless, he's just awkward right?When Keith leaves his omega boyfriend Lance for the weekend, Shiro steps in to help him with some home improvement, this may just turn out to be the longest weekend in Lances life.(As the story progresses tags may get worse just a warning. rated explicit for future chapters.)





	1. Paint Job

To say that Takashi was socially inept was an understatement if his façade was ever to be taken away they’d find a monster that should’ve been put behind bars years ago.  
Fortunately the personality Takashi had spun like a fine silk had everyone under the pretense that he was a shy 27 year old that liked to go by Shiro. His colleagues and tight circle of friends were smitten including the ever-lovely Lance Mcclain and oh wasn’t he so lovely. 

The Omega could command the room with just his eyes alone, and smile that brightened the room and blue eyes that put the most pristine sapphires to shame. Shiro found himself head over heels, and as confident as he truly was under his façade one thing stood in his way. 

Keith. Lance’s boyfriend, broody, and hot headed the younger alpha got underneath the Alpha primes skin and even worse was underneath Lance every night. 

Currently the raven-haired man had Lance on his lap rubbing lazy circles in the small of his back. Lance was chatting animatedly about something that happened at the flower shop he was employed at. Their friend Hunk rolled his eyes at the probably over embellished story, but continued to listen, while Pidge absentmindedly scrolled through her phone ignoring the Cuban mans antics. 

As much as Shiro wanted to pay attention to the omegas words his mind kept drifting to the ever-nagging fact that Lance had stopped to an ordinary alpha when he had a alpha prime sitting right in front of him. 

“Earth to Shiro! Are you even listening?” Lance asked waving a hand in front of the older alphas face. 

“Sorry Lance what were you saying.” 

Lance pouted in that cute way that drove Shiro mad, a plump bottom lip sticking out and cheeks puffed up. 

“I said are you still going to come over and help me paint my room since Keith here will be out of town for the weekend?” 

A whole weekend alone with Lance, of course he would take the offer. A brief image of Lance breathless beneath his, made his body go stiff. Before his thoughts could make a turn for the more lewd and illegal, Shiro nodded his head quickly. 

“Of course Lancey Lance.”

Keith visibly bristled at the pet name, it was something he usually called Lance, and the way Shiro so nonchalantly called it out made his uncomfortable. 

“Babe you know you could always wait for me to come back, why are you in such a rush ?” 

Lance snuggled into Keith whining, “Because this is my only weekend ooooofff.”

Keith snorted, “Ok princess.”

The weekend approached swiftly, and Keith left for his parent’s house leaving Lance alone with Shiro. 

The Japanese man pulled up to the couples townhouse blanching at how perfect it was.

“Figures” he mutters under his breath and then comes to realize this is the first time he’s ever been to Lances house, and now was the perfect opportunity to scent mark the entire by accident of course… 

Before he could even get out the car Lance was bounding down the drive way towards his black Rav4.

“Taka! I heard you pull up!” He squealed yanking him out of the drivers seat. 

Shiro repressed the growl building in his throat, the omega smelt so damn good, and Shiro could feel the heat pooling in his groin. So this is what it feels like to come home to a cute little omega wife he thought. 

He could already imagine Lance round with their first child welcoming him home, his breast swollen, and cheeks flushed. Keep it together Shiro before you wreck this poor boy in his front yard.

Lance gave Shiro a confused looked at to why the man wasn’t moving and was in a odd daze. 

“Taka? Are you ok?”

“Sorry Lance, I just have a headache been kind of ditzy all day.”

Lance flashed a brilliant smile “Lucky for you I have Excedrin and a comfy couch come on.” 

The Omega took Shiro’s hand guiding him into the house, and just as he was expecting the house was perfect. Definitely Lances doing as if that block head Keith had any knowledge of homemaking. 

“Sit down and let me get you something to drink, and of course the meds.” Lance left the room and Shiro grabbed a throw pillow breathing in the scent like a drowning man gasping for oxygen. 

He let his hard on brush against the couch cushion relishing in the friction, but as quickly as he worked himself up he straightened himself as he heard the omega approached the living room. 

Lance handed him to pills and a bottle of water muttering about how he didn’t want to wash dishes so enjoy his premium bottled water. 

Shiro gave Lance a fleeting predatory glance, before letting his eyes settle on the fireplace. 

“Any reason you guys have such a large place?”

Lance began to worry his bottom lip apparently Shiro must have hit a nerve.

“I really wanted kids, but Keith didn’t so we just ended up with this place with a lot of room..”

Shiro couldn’t hold back the growl that unleashed itself. How could Keith deny this beautiful omega a child who wouldn’t want to see Lance worn from pregnancy, needy, and whining? 

Coming back to reality Shiro’s eyes met with a startled Lance. “Are you Ok Shiro what was that about?” 

“Sorry it’s just I’ve always wanted children so hearing that kind of got to me.”

Leaning forward, and eyes shining like jewels Lance bounced excitedly in his seat “You want kids?! How cute! Papa Taka… That is literally the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. You’re a very attractive alpha I know you won’t have trouble getting kids.”

Ear to ear grew bright red, Shiro buried his head in his hands tying to become smaller, or Lance might get a big flash of the boner the older man was sporting. 

“You ok Taka? Oh, please don't be embarrassed.” 

Before Shiro can answer, Lance’s phone goes off and the alpha gets a quick glimpse of the name on the screen “Keith”. 

His eyes darken as Lance turns his back on him to answer, if he was to have any luck at taking Lance for himself, he’d have to work fast, and he only had this weekend to ensure it.


	2. Cool Denim Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild nsfw. :D

As the evening drew closer Shiro could feel the agitation in his chest grow stronger, the evening meant sleeping, and he wanted nothing more to look upon the sleeping face of his beloved. 

Unfortunately for him Lance had no interest in resting soon and was dragging Shiro up the stairs to see the room they’d be painting. A smirk fixed its self on Shiro’s handsome face how lovely it was to be entering the private space that was Keith and Lance. 

“Tada! This is were the magic happens!” Lance covered his mouth realizing what he had just shouted ears turning pink.

“I Uh I didn't mean it like that Shiro I’m sorry that was so weird!”

Shiro rose his hand up to silence Lances babbling “You’re cute Lance, it’s ok.”

Now the poor omega was scarlet averting his eyes to the floor worrying his lips again. Shiro took a cautionary step forward. His hand reaching towards the omegas face, puling his chin up to make eye contact. 

Confusion clouded those pretty blue eyes and all Shiro could think about was making them wet with tears of pleasure. 

“Shiro….”

The Alpha didn’t respond instead letting out a miasma of pheromones, Lance grew slack shaky legs drawing him closer to Shiro. 

Shiro relished in his limp form against his body, God Lance’s skin was so soft, and his tawny complexion was ruddy from hormones. In the back of Shiro’s conscience he knew what he was doing was beyond questionable, but then again the law was on his side. 

As an Alpha Prime he had the right to claim any omega with or without the other parties consent, and unfortunately for his lovely Lancey Lance Keith never gave him a claim mark.   
The pristine expanse of Lances Neck beckoned him, teasing him to break that flesh and claim what is his till death do them part. 

“Shiro… This isn’t like you, you’re pheromones….” 

Shiro resisted the urge to choke his graceful little neck, “I’m sorry Lance It was your scent that made me that way you should be more careful with your pheromones too.”  
Letting go of Lance he gave him a “friendly” pat on the shoulders and a quick once over. The poor boy looked spooked, but nodded his head in agreement “Sorry, I’m not use to having other alphas in my bedroom, so my body may be going haywire.”

Good boy making sure to take the blame, he wouldn’t be that hard t shape into the perfect image of an omega. 

“So.” Shiro began, “Where is this magnificent paint you were talking about?”

Lance brightened at the change of topic moving quickly to the closet and pulling out two buckets of paint. 

The color was a cool denim blue with and iridescent undertone color Shiro impressed how the hell had Lance manage to get Keith to allow him to paint the room blue. 

Lance could read the look on his face, “Well Keith painted his office red, sooooo I convinced him to at least let the bedroom be blue its relaxing, like a bedroom should be.”

Shiro snorted thinking to himself, I hope you like greys and blacks, because that's what you’ll be seeing more of. 

Sitting the paint down Lance rubbed the back of his neck in a way that was driving the alpha crazy, “So.. things won’t be weird between us right?”

“Why would they Lance?”

The omega didn’t answer the question instead he moved towards the door, “Here let me show you the guest room.”

The guest room wouldn’t do Shiro thought it would be too far away from Lance, he needed to think fast. 

“Hey Lance don’t worry about it, my back is pretty bad and if it isn’t a memory foam mattress It won’t do me any good. I’ll do much better sleeping upright in a recliner downstairs.”

Shiro could see the gears turning in Lances head as he looked back and forth between his bed, which was clearly memory foam, and Shiro. On one had he thought Shiro’s back wouldn’t hurt and he be good to paint tomorrow on the other hand Shiro would be in Keith and Lances most intimate space. 

Steeling his nerves he looked at the alpha, “You can sleep in here, but not a word to Keith about it, and let’s try to keep our smells to ourselves.”

It was almost adorable how Lance was trying to be authoritative, almost being the keyword it made the alpha’s skin crawl, Lance would soon understand where his place was. 

Shiro raised his hands in mock surrender feigning innocence, “Of course Lance you have nothing to worry about.” 

Lance smiled his eyes glittering, giving Shiro a thumbs up, “Ok well it is shower time for me! The guest bathroom is down the hall to the left ok?”

Shiro acknowledged Lances words leaving the bedroom only to come back when he heard the shower water running. In desperation that he so very seldom-showed Shiro when straight for Lances dirty clothes that were precariously strewn around the floor. 

Bingo. 

White Lacy panties with ribbons on both sides, they were almost as cute and innocent as their wearer. Balling up the delicate fabric Shiro dug his nose in taking in the very intimate smell, he could feel his cock straining in his pants. With his right hand he fumbled with his zipper freeing his heavy length without a second thought he wrapped Lances underwear around his cock pumping harshly. He his at the roughness of the lace, but the masochist inside of him was lavishing in it.

What a dangerous game he was playing, yet he had no qualms if Lance would really give in nor did he care, Lance would learn to love him. 

Flashes of Lance tear stained face and he begged for more prodded his mind, and brought him to a quick climax. In perfect timing the water shut off. Shiro took the extremely soiled underwear with him to the guest bathroom where he tucked it deep into his toiletry bag. 

When he was done with his shower he found Lance sitting in bed with a cute pink onesie (must have been Victoria Secret) his glasses perched delicately on his nose as he played an app on his phone.

“Well isn’t that cute.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “don’t tell me you’re going to make fun of my pajamas too. Keith says there ugly, but there not if there were would Victoria Secrets be selling so many of them?”

Shiro chuckled, “Your argument is asinine Uggs are ugly yet they’re making a fortune right?”  
Lance shrugged clearly not happy with losing his argument, so cute Shiro though pulling back the covers and settling next to the omega watching him play his game.  
“It’s animal crossing pocket camp if you’re wondering.”  
“It doesn’t surprise me that you’re playing something like that.”

Lance cheeks puffed up setting his phone down in exaggerated irritation, “Ok lights out” he ordered turning his table light off. 

Shiro’s breath hitched complete darkness with his beloved, his heart hammered his chest he was sure Lance could hear it. 

“Night Shiro.”

“Night Lance.”

The night was only beginning.


	3. 1:30 am.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is non con is this chapter D: just giving a heads up.
> 
> Shiro's a dick point-blank.

1:30 am.

The numbers glared down at Shiro menacingly from its digital face, his gaze wandered to the beauty beside him. With lips parted and soft snores, Lance was such a lovely sight under his perverted gaze. 

The alpha ran a thumb across the omega’s soft lips, dipping the appendage into Lance’s warm mouth. The omega fussed while trying to pull his mouth away, but Shiro held strong and began pushing his thumb into Lance’s tongue. 

Lance scrunched his nose at the foreign feeling in his mouth. Eye’s narrowing in the darkness before he turned his head towards his offender. 

“Shiro?” he asked in confusion as his lips awkwardly graced around the alpha’s thumb. 

Something wasn’t right. Shiro’s eyes were clouded and almost dark with lust. Even his breathing was uneven. Lance knew this look very well and his chest stiffened with fear. This is the same unwavering look he had been given many times by Keith…. But Keith wasn’t here, and he was very alone with a much stronger, and dangerous Shiro.

“Lance.” He huffed, “I’m going to give you a choice.”

Lance shuddered, not liking where this was going.

Shiro continued on, “You will give yourself to me willingly, or I will take you and it will hurt. I can guarantee it.” 

Words couldn’t form, it was fight, flight, or give in, and giving in was not ideal.   
Flight it was.

In a swift movement, Lance pushed himself from the bed, scrambling to his feet as he made a dash for the door.

It was so close, the staircase was so damn close and he could hear Shiro making ground behind him. 

“God no please! Please oh please.” He cried as he fumbled down the staircase, almost tripping over the hard steps. Shiro was hot on his heels; one wrong move and the Alpha would be upon him. 

To say Shiro was livid was an understatement and any good omega would roll over and give in, but it seemed his lovely Lance wanted to play a good game of tag. Shiro was never one to lose at a good game of chase. 

Lance was too hysterical to make a clean get away and in a matter of seconds Shiro and him crashed onto the living room floor. 

Lance screamed at the top of his lungs hoping to get the neighbors attention, much to his dismay it agitated the alpha further earning him a tight grip around his neck.

“Listen you little bitch. You have royally pissed me off. I would’ve made this easy for you, but now I’m going fuck you raw. I’m going to destroy you, your life is mine now Lance.”

“Shiro please, I don’t understand… We can talk about this what about Keith? He’s supposed to be your friend.”

Shiro wasn’t hearing any of it, mind fogged by jealousy, and the desire to claim. The larger man did loosen his grip around the omegas throat only to reinforce his authority by giving Lance a bruising kiss. The man licked long stripes down his neck nipping here in there, making Lance anxious for the tall tell bonding bite. 

“Love don’t tense it will only hurt more.” Shiro coaxed, snapping buttons to Lances onesie, now his breast were on display, and Shiro spared no moment in lavishing them with kisses and bites. Lance groaned in discomfort his skin crawling from the almost animal like way Shiro attacked his chest. 

2:15 am. 

He could see the time from the ornate clock above he mantle piece. 2:15 would be scorched in his memory forever as the day his freedom was stolen from him. He was jerked from his thoughts as Shiro’s hands began to work the onesie off of his body. At some point Lance supposes he gave up and was going to let Shiro ruin him., he knew fighting was fruitless, and couldn’t be to sure that Shiro wouldn’t kill him if he resisted any longer. 

“Mmm Lance you’re so beautiful.” He moaned. 

Words that would make any omega preen, made his stomach twist violently, any other day Lance would bask in the attention, now all he could think about was how much he wanted to those eyes to look elsewhere. Was this punishment he thought for being such a tease. 

It was well known that Lance was a big flirt but the man never once in his life thought of cheating on Keith. Lance was extremely loyal, and the thought of being ripped away from Keith was enough to send him back into hysterics. 

Shiro was adoring Lance’s tear streaked face, his eyes swollen and panicked, Lance’s body proved to be even more of a treat. Though his breast weren’t large they fit perfectly in his hands, cute brown nipples at attention. Under his stripped panties that were now tor to bits was a fine patch of curly pubic hair and a small cock that much to his dismay lay limp. Shiro knew underneath Lances cock was a cute little cunt that was going to become nice a slick for him.

Strong fingers ran down the expanse of Lances belly stopping right above his groin, Lance stared towards the ceiling refusing to acknowledge reality. 

“Look at me.” The alpha commanded pheromones corroding the air.

Lance gasped at the sudden influx of smells, and snapped his eyes towards Shiro, his eyes and throat burned, not use to the overpowering scent of an alpha prime. 

Now that eye contact was established Shiro’s hands moved between Lance’s thighs grabbing hold of his now semi hard cock. A chocked sob wracked its way through the omegas body, and Shiro was relishing in his agony. Shiro’s hand began to pump Lance in a lazy rhythm knowing that it was torturing the poor boy to no end. 

The tears seemed to never end, Lance was sure that he was all dried up, but as long as the pain held steady so did the tears. 

3:00 am.

At 3:00 am Shiro roughly pushed Lance on his hands and knees, harsh fingers drove them self in and out of Lances slit. Much to the omegas dismay his body reacted, and slick, was dribbling from his abused cunt. 

When Shiro found that Lance was wet enough to receive him, he aligned his enormous girth with the youngers open giving a warning grunt if he dared move away. Lance steeled himself knowing that all he had to do was to keep his body arched, and then let his omega instinct take over so it wouldn’t hurt as much. 

Within seconds Shiro sheathed himself inside of the omega, giving very little regard for the others comfort. The lizard part of his brain had taken over and all he could focus on was breeding this optimal mate in front of him.

The pain wasn’t there as Lance expected it to be, his hormones had made sure to prepare his body well, not with the physical pain out of the way his mind focused on the mental pain. 

Keith… His sweet grumpy boyfriend, he’d never get to marry him, he’d never get to wake up in their cute townhouse together, he wouldn’t get to hear his bashful I love you anymore.

Gone. 

Stolen.  
Over.

3:56 am

Shiro knots Lance, and begins to incant a worrisome promise to Lance.

“You will have my children.’

Lance has never found the idea of children so repulsive in his life, and the knot tying them together brings a cloud of dread over him. 

Shiro nuzzles Lances neck giving soft kisses; it almost seemed sweet, if circumstances were different. Shiro’s breaths become uneven and Lance knows what is coming. Don’t tense he tells himself, it will only hurt more relax, I can’t escape from him. 

Sharp canines burst through Lance’s gland in his neck, blood surges forward in Shiro’s mouth and Shiro is sure he is in pure bliss. 

A scream is caught in Lance’s throat, and spots are dancing across his vision. Before he his eyes close his looks at the time one more time 4:13, I am now Shiro’s mate. 

It was just barely Saturday, Keith wasn’t due back until Monday, Shiro had 48 hours to get his new mate to his new home.


	4. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance settles in, and Keith is unsettled.
> 
> Sorry I'm so late and its a short chapter! The new year has been hectic hope you all had a great holiday!

Monday dragged its way in and Keith was finally on his way back home. As much as he enjoyed seeing his mother, she could be a bit overbearing. 

Though the visit was very important, Keith’s eyes made their way to the black velvet box sitting on the passenger seat. It was time he had asked Lance to marry him, and he needed his mother’s advice on how to approach the topic. 

In the end she was more of a nagging crying mess, which luckily was just tears of joy that her only child was finally going to settle down. 

A blush creped up his neck, settling down was something he thought he would never manage and yet here he was with one of the loveliest creatures he could have ever laid eyes on. 

That said omega was also making him crazy. The man hadn’t answered his phone since Friday. It was torturing him to bits since he knew Lance was alone with another alpha and not just any alpha, but an alpha prime. Sure Shiro and him were friends, but there was always that nagging feeling that Shiro had wanted him gone and he was starting to think Lance was the root of the problem. 

One more hour before he would be in Lance’s arms again he told himself, just one more hour. 

___________

The house was pristine, it almost seemed as if no one ever occupied the place and it wasn’t helping Lance’s frayed nerves either.

The more he learned about Shiro the more he began to understand the dire circumstances of his situation. 

Takashi Shirogane was a wealthy man, and an important man, the night after his force bonding, Shiro was on the phone barking orders to have a private car pick them up. 

Lance couldn’t even think about fighting the man through his exhaustion and from that said car, the couple took to a private jet that took him to his final destination. Which is where he stood now awestruck and terrified. His heart felt like lead, heavy, and beating sluggishly. 

“Welcome home.” Shiro whispered, breathing in Lance’s scent from the top of his head. It sent tingles down the brown haired man’s spine. 

A man in his mid-fifties appeared in the foyer, “Master Shirogane, it is nice to finally have you back, and with a bride in tow.”

Lance bristled at the word bride. He had no intention in marrying this monster, even if it killed him. 

“Thank you, Dante. If you would be so kind, could you make sure my room has extra pillows for my omega, and please order some proper clothing for him? I need to get to my office to begin the legal process of our mating.”

“Of course, sir.” Mr. Dante inclined his head towards Lance, “This way sir.” 

In a grand gesture, Shiro grabbed Lance’s shoulders, giving him a bruising kiss. The omega shuddered as his skin heated at the contact. His body was already reacting to the bond. 

“If you need anything ask for Dante. I will be home shortly.”

With that, the alpha prime left Lance dumbfounded and his mind cloudy with hormones. Dante waited patiently for Lance to snap out of his stupor, blue eyes met brown before they flickered down.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He mumbled.

“Very well, young master.”

That was going to take some getting used to. He definitely didn't want to become the master of the Shirogane. Which speaking of household, the house seemed to go on forever. 

It was a single floor layout, with high vaulted ceilings. The furniture was either black or grey, and the walls were white. In fact, even the floors were white, which would explain why the house looked so monochrome and almost even unwelcoming.

If Shiro was so hung up on kids, he sure didn’t have a house that showed the welcoming warmth of someone who did. 

At the end of the hall, Dante stopped and turned to the right.

“This will be yours and Shiro’s room. Near the bed is a call button if you find yourself needing anything. Please do not hesitate to ask.”

With that, Dante was gone and Lance was left to his own devices in this massive room. Shiro’s room was spacious and surprise, gray. The fluffy comforter was black with dark slate sheets to accent it. A black rug covered the floor and mirrors took up most of the wall space, much to Lance’s dismay. 

Now being able to get a proper look at himself, Lance could certainly say he looked like shit. What sleep deprivation took out of him left him with ugly bruises, and the horrid scar on his neck. 

No longer mine he thought, his body was no longer his and Shiro could come through that door any moment and take him again and again. 

Blood rushed to his head at the reflection, and Lance found his legs wobbling. Making his way to the bed, he plopped down haphazardly. The bed was soft, but too soft. He wasn’t used to this kind of luxury, and was terribly missing the average bed him and Keith shared.

Keith… Keith would be in a panic right now to find Lance gone. Hot tears found their way down flushed cheeks. He would probably never hear that grouchy voice again or see those deep violet eyes. For all he knew, the paper work was done and he was already official property of Takashi Shirogane. 

_____________

The house had seemed normal; Lance’s blue Honda accord was still in the driveway. Nothing was out of place. Which is what confused Keith the most. The house was perfectly intact, but there was no Lance to be seen.

Scratching through his hair in frustration, Keith reached for his phone before dialing the omega’s number. He could hear the obnoxious ringtone coming from the bedroom upstairs. This was becoming a problem and Keith’s heart began to beat faster with worry. Lance wasn’t home but his phone was, and Shiro’s phone number was suddenly disconnected. 

Keith glanced over at the velvet box on the counter top.

No, this was not happening. He had plans and he was going to marry Lance. Lance wouldn’t have run away with Shiro.

“Fuck.” He cursed, fist banging against counter, “This doesn’t make any fucking sense.”

Keith raked his brain for any sign of unhappiness Lance may have shown and couldn’t find any. Then a thought tugged at the back of his mind, children. The one thing he had continued to deny Lance, but it still didn’t make sense. Lance said he was ok. 

Unless…. At some point a couple months back Lance had made a comment about Shiro’s weird behavior when they were alone, something about the intense stare the alpha would give him. Keith had told him it was probably nothing and Shiro was just an awkward guy that had no experience with being around people. 

Maybe Lance was actually on to something, maybe there was something to fear, and Keith just gave him to the wolf over the weekend. 

A chill ran down his spine, with no way of contacting Lance if he were in some sort of trouble, there would be no way to get to him. 

His lungs heaved as panic settled in, knees buckling he grabbed for purchase, but to no avail fell to the floor.

Lance baby please be ok.  
________________

Sleep came like a heavy fog over Lance. He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep when the door opened to the bedroom. Squinting his eyes he could make out the out line of Shiro’s massive form as it made it’s way to the bed. 

A tender kiss was placed on his forehead. Shiro’s dark eyes were upon him as if he were a cherub painted by Michelangelo himself. If only that adoration wasn’t driven by madness. Lance lowered his eyes out of instinct.

“I’m sorry I’m so late my love. I had lots of paperwork, and meetings with lawyers, but you will be relieved to know that we are legally mates.. Isn’t that wonderful, Lance?”

A sob emitted which didn’t particularly impress Shiro. A cool hand pressed against Lance’s cheek, trying to soothe the distressed omega. 

“Cry as you will, it will not change your situation. You need to understand your place and make the best of it. You will never be without. I will always cherish you and love you. We will have lots of children and be happy.”

Lance couldn't respond, his mind was at a blank, the man was insane, and Lance had no means to get away.

He was trapped in a mad man’s maze.

Keith… Please don’t give up on me.


	5. What's so great about California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background on how Shiro and Lance met! 
> 
> Also to all my California readers! I swear its not hate to California in this chapter, I'm a Cali native myself :D
> 
> Thank you guys sooooo much for reading it really makes me happy !

Shiro had never considered himself a man that would have an omega or a family, whatever relationships he had tried to start always went back to primal instinct.

Fuck, and then fuck off. 

This method of hookups hadn’t failed him and he hadn’t seen the dire need to become a family man or a husband until June 3rd 8 months ago. 

He had simply been on business in Socal, closing some deals and tying up loose ends with this and that. The weather had been pleasant on his last day in Los Angeles, and all work and no play was making Shiro a very dull man, so he took to Santa Monica pier to observe the locals. 

Nothing seemed out of place on the very packed beach, people were sporting garish summer garb, and ice cream was been dripped anywhere the eye could see. Too noisy for his taste, and wasn’t all that impressed with the food he was forcing himself to swallow as he sat on a seagull shit covered bench. As soon as he had finally thought he had enough, a tall omega plopped on the bench next to him wearing an adorable White and blue stripped bikini. What were more impressive were the sapphire eyes looking at him under a thick fringe of lashes. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to get in your space, I’m just so tired of walking.”

Shiro was rendered speechless to busy looking at the tan expanse of skin on show his eyes followed the trail of freckles that disappeared under denim short shorts that had the top button open to reveal the bikini bottoms.

Absolutely sinful. 

“Don’t worry about it you’re no bothering me.”

The boy gave a cheeky grin running a hand through his textured short hair.  
“Are you seriously at Santa Monica pier all by yourself?”

Shiro nodded not understanding what the boy was getting at, and not particularly caring, he was enjoying the way the boys full lips moved. 

“I’m here on business it’s my last day here, I figured I’d hit the beach.”  
“They don’t have beaches were you’re at?”

Shiro laughed, “We do have beaches in Seattle there just not as infamous as the ones here, I just wanted to see what the hubbub was all about.”

Blue eyes sparkled like fresh shined Apatite, “Well then that means me and my friends are going to have to show you a good time, because there is no way I’m letting you leave with a bad impression of California.”   
The alpha made a gesture of thinking, or pretending to do so, before letting a smile grace his lips.

“Sure, that sounds fine.”

 

It was fine, until Lance’s boyfriend showed up, and all Shiro could see was red, not once in his life had he ever become jealous over an omega, especially one that was taken. Everything about them was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Lance’s boyfriend seemed aloof, and unimpressed with everyone around him including Lance himself, and to make matters worse the ray of sunshine was all over him showering him in affection. 

Keith wasn’t to happy with Lance, bringing some unknown alpha into their group even though Hunk and Pidge seemed undeterred, Keith had his hackles raises. 

“Baby you haven’t touched your burger. Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m fine just tired. Don’t worry about me eat your food Lancy Lance.” 

Pidge rolled here eyes at the pet name before scolding Hunk for sneaking fries off of her plate. 

Shiro stole glances at Lance in the low lighting of the restaurant taking in every curve and dimple, the smatter of freckles dusting one side of his face. Then a crazy thought crossed his mind; perhaps it was time to expand his business to southern California. Yes that would be a good idea, and that would give him just enough time to secure his new mate. 

 

July 17th, and Shiro was completely moved into a condo in downtown Los Angeles, the move was taxing, but the outcome was going to pay it back tenfold.

His father was skeptical about the move saying it wasn’t practical, unfortunately for Shiro’s father he had no idea that Shiro’s true plan was unethical. The man was growing old though, and was really looking forward to seeing Shiro settle down and if that meant sending him to California to look for a mate he’d do everything his power. 

Shiro stood on his small balcony over looking the buzz below large hands steadied a mug of hot coffee on the railing. 

He was about to start his new identity, his story was that he had fallen in love with the city, and decided to start roots here.   
Finding Lance was easy he worked a nine to five job as a secretary at a law firm, which made him, incredibly accessible considering his Uncle owned the one the omega was currently employed at. The alpha could have easily taken up a job at his uncles firm, but decided not to spook the omega too much, everything would fall into place. 

Shiro wasn’t sure were these stalker tendencies were coming from, but had decided not to question them it was better that way. His mind was made up.

 

The workweek had approached, and Shiro decided that he should pay his uncle a visit and “accidently” run into Lance. 

A hot Starbucks in one hand and a briefcase in the other Shiro made his way into the elusive law firm earning a couple stares from other employees. 

A beta sat behind the marble counter typing away looking up at him a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

“Do you have an appointment?”

Cute. She was totally the type Shiro would fuck then leave. 

“No, my uncle his Alexander Ito, I was swinging by to surprise him with coffee.” Given his brilliant Shirogane smile, the beta blinked dreamily before giving a nod. 

“Just through those doors sir, and to the right.”

Shiro winked before heading in the direction of the office.  
Excitement was thrumming in his veins, there was a possibility that he could see Lance, this was to hook the line and sinker. 

Bingo, he could see Lance through the glass door s of his uncle’s office; the omega was placing paper work on the man’s desk. Shiro took a moment to admire the way the black cigarette pants hugged him in all the right places a cream blouse tucked neatly into them.   
What made the situation nearly heaven was the fact that his uncle seemed to be away leaving the omega alone. The glass door worked as cage protecting Lance from the predator lurking outside, Shiro smirked to himself at the metaphor before taking a handle in his hand and pulling the door open. 

Lance’s head jerked around blue eyes meeting black, before realization dawned on him. 

“It’s you.” He said exasperated pointing a manicured finger in the mans direction.   
Shiro raised his hands in feigned innocence “Hey what a way to get greeted. Thought we had a good time when I was last here.”

Lance’s ears tinged pink in embarrassment, “Sorry I didn’t mean it like that just was surprised to see you.”

Lance’s mouth quirked as he thought about something “Hey what why are you here are you in some sort of trouble with the law?”

Shiro chuckled, “No, Mr. Ito is my uncle I’m just here to say hi, plus I live here now.”

Lance’s mouth gaped like a fish. 

“Are you serious! That's great everyone will be so happy to see you again!”

I can think of one person who wouldn’t be Shiro thought to him self an image of Keith polluting his mind, before turning his attention back to Lance. 

“Well if you think so maybe you should give me your number so we can keep in touch, might need someone to show me around.”

Lance nodded enthusiastically taking out his iPhone before handing it to Shiro. 

“Just go ahead and put your number in ok? I’ll message you and you can message me anytime, and I’ll show you the ropes around the city of angels.”

Shiro couldn't be happier with this accidental run in with Lance; in no time he’d have Lance permanently. 

The glass door opened to the office and Mr. Ito strode in a taken back by his nephew, “What a surprise Shiro. What on earth are you doing here in Los Angeles?”

“Decided to do some business here and get out of Seattle for a bit.”

The older man quirked an eyebrow before, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, “you never showed interest in doing family business before? Hell what am I complaining about? It’s great to have some flesh and blood here in L.A!”

Lance fidgeted as he waited for the reunion to come to a simmer, “Mr. Ito you have an appointment at 11:30 with Mrs. Schaffer. Then Mr. Frake from the construction company wants to have a conference call with you.”

The alpha gave a gentle smile to Lance; Shiro could tell he was quite fond of the young man. 

“Thank you Lance. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
Instead of answering Lance tilted his head down his ears pink from the praise, Mr. Ito approved of the submissive gesture dismissing Lance to do his other secretarial duties.

“He’s a cute little thing isn’t he?” 

Snapped from his reverie, Shiro made eye contact with his uncle, an impenetrable mask over coming his face.

“Relax Shiro. What the hell has you so tense, it’s not like you’re going to jump his bones right now, not that I’d stop you.”

Shiro quirked a brow at the mans words, finding it interesting that his uncle had no qualms about violating the omega.

“What exactly is that suppose to mean?” Shiro asked, his countenance shifting from apathetic to bemused.

Ito rolled his eyes, and then settled in the leather seat behind his heavy oak desk. 

“Omegas are pitiful creatures that feed off of praise. They love being oppressed it’s in their DNA Shiro. Honestly you can’t be that dense, when omegas become too independent they become disillusioned and forget their greater purpose. To serve, and provide their alpha with many children.” 

That definitely wasn’t what Shiro was expecting, but it did make him come to terms with his final decision. 

Lance needed proper training, Lance would become a model omega, and more importantly Lance would become his wife.


	6. The 11 a.m Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't doing so well, Chapter is nsfw, and Shiro is a big dick as usual. It's not beta'd yall I'm sorry D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words.... It's been a long time my dudes. Life is interesting, but than k yu for all the encouragement in this rough patch :D

Lance Shirogane, it felt rotten in the mouth and made Keith’s stomach to lead every time he re read the letter that was now precariously thrown on the kitchen island. 

It was a formal letter that Lance Mcclain was legally Shirogane’s omega, and all contact between him and Lance was forbidden. 

The whiskey was bitter in his mouth; it only served as Novocain to numb the pain that was eating away at his heart.

That bastard.

Keith knew that Shiro was up to no good the moment he met him there was always a strange glint in his eyes when it came to Lance. Should’ve listened to my gut he thought, but Lance always wanted to see the good in everyone, and who was he to deny Lance a friend. 

An extreme loss on his behalf. Lance was probably assaulted and mated now, and there was nothing Keith could legally do. The coward didn't even leave a return address of the letter, nor could Keith even touch him after doing some research on the man. Shiro was incredibly wealthy being the sole inheritor to the Medex Pharmaceutical’s company.

Alphas with that much power tended to have little regard for others, and he knew that Lance would be under a tight lock and key.

Warm trails streaked his face for the umpteenth time, and Keith found himself on kitchen floor cursing himself forever leaving the omega alone.

***

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The sound had become imprinted into the back of the omegas mind, Shiro hadn’t been seen for the past 3 days, and Lance was sure he was going out of his mind.

Then again maybe that was a good thing that the alpha had not made an appearance, if Lance had learn anything when Shiro was around, was that it was quite unpleasant, and much was to be desired. 

‘I wonder.... I wonder if Keith is looking for me..’ The thought never left his mind, and his stomach was in knots even wondering how panicked the man must be. 

“Stupid.” he muttered to himself throwing a tan arm over his eyes dramatically. Absent-minded his unoccupied hand smoothed over is flat stomach, fear burning his chest.   
He was sure Shiro’s threats weren’t empty and sooner or later he would end up pregnant, furthering his entrapment. 

I’d rather die...

The door to the bedroom opened, and his breath hitched, he knew it wasn’t Dante the butler; the smell was all too familiar.

“Shiro...” Lance sat up, making eye contact with the Alpha immediately regretting so. Shiro looked haggard, as if he hadn’t slept for days, dark circles marred his face, and he didn’t look to peachy with Lance.

“So... Dante tells me you’ve been in bed the past couple days. I find that unacceptable. You will quit mopping around the house, and start learning the ways of this household, I will not have my wife embarrass me.”

Lance’s eyes hardened, at the word wife, wife was a title that was ripped away from him, wife was for Keith. 

“I’m no your wife.” Regret gripped Lance as he spoke those words cursing himself for being so headstrong. 

The room turned acrid with alpha rage, and Shiro’s gait became predatory, veins bulging in his neck.

Shiro turned his chin up on a challenging matter, “What did you say to me?”

Lance cowered, “Nothing, I’m sorry I said nothing.”

A dark chuckle bubbled in the alphas chest. The bitch was lying to his face, and that simply wouldn’t do in the Shirogane household. 

“Present.”

Those words made the hairs on lances arms stand; there was no room for defiance in that tone. Presenting was humiliating for an omega, so vulnerable he only did it a couple times for Keith as foreplay, but he definitely knew Shiro made no intention in making it pleasurable. 

“I’m not going to ask you again Lance.”

The room was silent, then Lance stood stripping himself, and kneeling on the bed is face in the pillows, and ass in the air. 

Shiro drunk in the sight his flaccid cock hardening by the second, this is what he wanted this is what he expected, and this was the standard to be held by. 

“Good boy.”  
Making his way across the room began to rid himself of his clothes before crawling behind Lance. The boy smelt divine, and he had to control his eyes from rolling in the back of his head. Rough fingers made their way into Lance’s female entrance, making the omega groan in discomfort.

“This doesn’t have to hurt Lance if you would just stop resisting me sex could be so much better.”

Lance screwed his eyes shut at the words his stomach churning at the suggestion.

Shiro let the quietness slide, regardless if Lance wanted to enjoy it or not was not his problem he was just doing him a courtesy, by giving some advice. 

The omega was already dripping wet much to Lance’s displeasure, Shiro was starting the rub his head in and out of Lance’s opening smearing the slick.   
A strong hand gripped his hips and he steeled his nerves for what came next. 

***  
It was always strange the way his body would feel after Shiro finished inside of him, he almost felt as if he was dissociating from the situation, and as Shiro rolled off of him it was like the Lance wasn’t laying there but a husk of a body wearing his face. 

“Lance?” 

Blue eyes flickered over to the alpha.

“Yes, Taka.”

“We have a doctors appointment tomorrow make sure to be ready around 11.”

So Callous no sweet words after “making love” No after sex sweet-talk, just straight to business again. Lance’s vision blurred how could he endure this forever, how could he endure calling this man his husband?   
“Shiro have you ever been with an Omega before?”  
The alpha startled at the question a sour expression overcoming his face.   
“Obviously.”

“No I don’t mean a one night stand dammit. I mean a real relationship.”  
“No, need to why do you ask?”

“You certainly don’t know how to treat one or make one happy.”

“Omega you are here to serve me not the other way around.” Shiro snapped his scent becoming aggressive.   
Lance flinched but didn’t back down. “I usually say I hate fake people and just be real with me, but I think I liked the fake Shiro more who was suppose to paint my bathroom for me.”   
Lance swung his legs over the bed making his way to the bathroom gently closing the door behind him. 

Running a hand through his sweat matted hair the Alpha huffed, he had to admit it was exhausting constantly enforcing his authority over Lance, maybe he could take Lance on a date, or whatever Omegas are interested in doing. 

“Don’t become to soft Taka.” he muttered to himself.

***  
At 10:30 Lance was dressed in the powder blue dress that Shiro had chosen for him. It was becoming a nuisance that even his clothes were being picked out for him. Lance couldn't lie the clothes were always beautiful, and the price tags were enough to make him gag, but there was always hat nagging in the back of his head that there was another piece of his freedom gone. 

Shiro stepped out of the bathroom, and the omega instinctually began to preen the man, fixing his collar and tie form him.  
The alpha was shocked to say the least, but relished in this new found submission, Lance himself was confused by his actions, but continued with his ministrations ignoring the hot stare he was being given by Shiro. 

“You look lovely today.”

Lance stiffened at the compliment not enjoying the mans gaze.

“Thank you.” He replied meekly before steeping away from Shiro.

“Shall we leave now?”

Lance nodded and followed the man out of the bedroom. After being in Shiro’s mansion for almost 2 months Lance knew the ins and out and could’ve easily left, but at this point he had no power to leave and Shiro’s legal prowess was enough to rip him to shreds if he tried. As the car was being pulled around to the front, he imagined life before that weekend, what could’ve been if he would’ve made it through the front door and gotten help that fateful night. His reflections were cut short as Shiro opened the car door for him; this would bee the first time he left the house since arriving. 

The doctor’s office was a 45-minute drive away, just to get off of the Shirogane property took about 20. The area was certainly posh, and much out of Lance’s league, and comfort zone.

The office was pristine; a receptionist greeted them, and shamelessly flirted with Shiro in the process, much to Lance’s amusement. 

If only he knew, I’ll gladly trade with him lance mused as he filled out asinine paperwork. Shiro being the virile Alpha he was flirted right back flashing smiles and making lightening speed comebacks. 

If in fact Lance was interested this would’ve pissed him off to no end, the man was clearly ready to bone the omega dead in front of Lance. 

“So that's the kind of man you are.” He muttered to himself.

The twos interaction didn’t last long before the nurse was calling Lance back, Shiro threw a wink to the receptionist, before placing a possessive hand on Lance’s lower back guiding him in. 

***  
Dr. Coran seemed to be a nice man, a little scatter brained, but harmless he was to be Lance’s primary care doctor.

As the man puttered around prodding here and there he made comments about how surprised he was to find out Shiro married so quickly. 

Yeah you and me both buddy Lance sarcastically thought. 

The man took a couple vials of blood claiming he’d be back in a couple minutes.

The room was silent after he left the couple and there it was again the incessant ticking of a clock.

Lance let out a pent up sigh.

“So… You’re the type to keep around more than one omega?”

“I’m a pure alpha, I have needs, no one would take your place as my mate, but nothing will stop me from having playthings.”

“Disgusting.” Lance spat.

Shiro chuckled, and it wasn’t pleasant, the room grew silent again, the ticking louder than ever. 30 more minutes passed, and Coran came bumbling in papers in tow. 

“Sorry about that wait.”

Shiro laughed nonchalantly “I was wondering if you’d come back we’d been waiting for an hour.”

Coran gave a sheepish look before straightening himself.

“Well I have some exciting news for you! Lance you’re pregnant.”

Blood ran like ice in the Cuban’s veins, a trembling hand coming to his abdomen. 

Pregnant? That explained the sickness, and why he was late….

This can’t be happening, Lance’s mind was becoming tempestuous, and his life was officially over.

“No.”


	7. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeated.
> 
> Guys, ya'll are so nice it makes me so happy!!!

“No?’ Shiro seemed aghast a mask of a false concern shrouding his face.

“Lance baby what is the matter, this is what we wanted.”

Lance couldn't help but shiver at Shiro’s attempt at gas lighting him, he surely wanted this, but with Keith.

Coran sat silently letting the couple hash out their emotions the room was acrid with distress, and the Dr. felt it was probably safe to stay out of it. 

“I’m not ready.” Lance lied not ready ever he thought. “It’s just so soon we haven’t even gotten to enjoy each other. 

Shiro’s faced softened at the words drinking in the lie like it was a divine wine.

“Is that all you’re worried about love? I promise well have plenty of time for each other even after the baby.”

A fake smile graced Lance’s lips. 

“Of course Alpha.”

***  
This already wasn’t looking good the front yard was overgrown, and the front door was open. Hunk quickly parked the car and made his way to the front door Pidge following suit. 

“Keith.” The larger man called out taking a cautious step inside.

Pidge wrinkled her nose at the smell looking towards Hunk. “It smells awful in here.” She commented adjusting her glasses. 

Hunk acknowledged her comment with a grunt and made his way towards the kitchen the smell grew worse the closer they got. 

“Shit.” He hissed almost stumbling over the slumped alpha. 

Keith looked haggard, dark circles rimmed his closed eyes, and dry vomit crusted the front of his shit. Pidge took note of the two empty whisky bottles on the counter “We need to get him upstairs.” 

Hunk nodded in responsive placing one of Keith’s arms over his shoulder, though Pidge was much smaller than both of them she could hold her weight and took on Keith’s other arm over her shoulder. The two stumbled up the stairs trying their best not to know the pictures of Keith and Lance off the wall. 

When they made it to the bedroom Keith began to stir, a low groan emitting from his chest.

“Lance?” 

Hunks heart skipped “No buddy its Pidge and me.”

“Hunk?”

“Yeah buddy. Don’t say anything we got you… Hey Pidge I’ll clean him up could you get the kitchen for me?”

Pidge gave a warily glance at the two alphas before making her way back down the stairs. 

“Don’t worry Keith we’ll get him back I promise you.”

***  
The drive back to the property was eerily quiet, Lance fidgeted with the hem of his dress taking small glances at Shiro’s strong profile.

Wonder if the baby will get his nose Lance blanched at the thought how dare he even think that. 

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes. Are you implying you’ll let me eat outside of the house?”

The alpha rubbed the bridge of his nose exhaling deeply “Honestly Lance you have been quite the smartass, I must say you really disappointed me with you poor reaction to our baby.”

“Our baby? You raped me Shiro what do you want me to say?”

The omega never saw it coming but he could feel the telltale bubble of blood seeping from his lip. Deft fingers swiped at the metallic substance oozing from his mouth his eyes widened in absolute horror. 

“You hit me…”

“And I’d do it again, you are out of line.”

There was many things Lance could take he could call himself a strong man, but in that moment all he could do is cry, sobs tore through his chest as he tried to turn his body away from Shiro.

“You’ve brought it on yourself. The mood is ruined so instead of enjoying a nice meal out were going home.”

Lance remained silent for the remainder of the trip the only thing keeping him from wailing was the strong grip on his thigh the entire time. 

As they arrived Shiro told Lance to wait in the car as he gathered the staff into the foyer of the mansion. A few moments later Shiro opened the passenger door-letting Lance out. 

The omega heart was in his throat; something felt off as he entered the home, the yes of the cooks, butlers and maids were on him.

Then it all made sense as a rough hand grabbed him by the hair.

“Take this as an Lesson Lance. They all work for me. You can fight me all you want, but no one is going to save you.”

Tossing Lance to the floor Shiro kneeled over him grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him.

“Submit, omega.”

Hot tears blurred the brown boys vision as he barred his neck to the mad man, his body went lax as hi mind went blank. 

The staff didn't budge, none batted and eye or fidgeted, Lance was truly alone, any hopes of escape, had narrowed down to zero.

Satisfied with Lance’s reaction Shiro left the omega on the foyer floor, a hyperventilating mess. 

“Clean him up.” 

Two maids immediately obeyed picking Lance off the floor to bath him. The omega was to exhausted to fight them, to scared of what Shiro might do. When bedtime came Shiro pulled Lance into his embrace back to chest.

“That was really hard for me to do Lance.” Shiro sighed kissing the back of the smaller mans neck.

Silence.

“I hate seeing you scared or in pain, you just need to listen.”

Lance knew if he didn't respond this time it wouldn’t end well for him.  
“Yes, Alpha you know best.”

Shiro responded well to that a hand slipping under Lance’s nightshirt fondling his breast. The Omega squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep down the urge to vomit. 

Lance waited for Shiro to pull off his underwear but it never came, the man had fallen asleep.

That's when the silent tears began to fall.

***

“Cream or Yellow?”

Lance shrugged not caring for either color, Shiro was trying to make an attempt at making up to Lance by letting him help plan the announcement party for the pregnancy. 

“Lance this should be right up your alley.” 

“Why? Since I’m an omega?” Lance stated blandly before quickly changing his demeanor when anger flashed on the older mans eyes.

“Yellow is better the cream is screaming retirement party.”

Shiro laughed at the comment nodding in agreement.

“That reminds me I have a lovely dress for you. So it’s perfect you chose yellow.”

“Is that so? Well that’s great you always have a great sense of style.”

Humor him Lance thought it’s not like I’m going anywhere.

Shiro’s eyes turned dark with lust “Is that so songbird? What else am I good at?”

Well that came back to bite me in the ass Lance mentally cursed himself. The Cuban boy knew the conversation was taking a different direction and he could only follow down its path.

“Well…. You know how to turn me on,” Lance lied “You make me feel satisfied and remind me everything you do is to make me a better me.”

Shiro snorted, “You’re a terrible liar, but I’m extremely horny and am very tired of looking at yellow cutlery, and tablecloths.”

Lance began to unbutton his blouse already knowing the routine; he stopped wearing a bra a while ago it never got to be used for its moneys worth. Shiro only undid his pants patting his lap. The omega mad his way over getting ready to sit on the man before Shiro wagged his finger. 

“Your mouth this time my pet.” 

A surge of disgust ran its course through Lance’s body, but he managed to conceal it sinking to his knees, and opening his mouth to comply. The bulbous head was heavy in his mouth Lance tried his best to run his tongue over, but the alpha was already shoving more of his girth into his orifice. 

Relax you idiot or you’re going to chock on this pricks prick. 

At this point the omega had come to terms with giving the alpha a blowjob and let his throat go lax. Shiro didn’t hold back fucking the brunettes mouth with extreme control and precision. 

The omega resisted the urge to gag as the man length rubbed the walls of his throat, breathing through his nose his eyes traveled up the mans muscled torso eyes locking onto the alphas. Shiros hips jerked at the eye contact it as turning him on, that look of submission with a subtle hint of anger laced in them. 

“Fuck.” He moaned hips snapping into Lances face, the gurgling noises emitting from Lances throat was all it took to send him over the edge. Pops of black and white filled the corners of his eyes and as he tried to watch the cum bubbling out the corners of Lances mouth.

The omega swallowed reluctantly, while also trying to catch his breath, please let it be over he thought.

“Good boy, you were such a good boy for me.”

“Yes, alpha.”


	8. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :' ) goes back into hiding

It really vexed him. It vexed him until he grew weary with migraines, and every little thing grated on his nerves. Lance was beginning to grow heavy with child now, and was starting to grow impatient of his situation.

Little by little he was sure he was loosing his sanity, he had caught himself talking to his belly soothing words. Then only to recoil in disgust in the nerve that he had to even think of domesticity with the beast he now was forced to share a house with.

6 months pregnant without his own pit to piss in, and the looming realization that there was no escape, and that quite possibly Keith had moved on.  
Was it selfish of him to wish he hadn’t, that Keith was till out there looking for him, still in love with him? He knew it was selfish of course, but the love he had for Keith was still as fiery forever, and it burned his core. 

The Cuban rolled on his side groaning at the pull of his belly, the clock read 8:11. Odd usually Shiro is home by now he thought, not that he was really looking forward to the alphas return. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

The bedroom door opened, and Japanese man entered, an irate aroma about him, and something strangely familiar.  
Lance shot up as quickly as his belly would allow him the word leaving his mouth before he could think.

“Keith?”

The air seemed to leave the room, dark eyes raked over Lance, a sinister smile gracing handsome lips.

“How observant of you my sweet.” Shiro replied

“How? When did you see him?”

Shiro continued to dispose of his work attire readying for a shower. “He finally tracked me down, came to my office to see me. It was a nice visit once he was done screaming and trying to claw my eyes out.”

“Monster.”

In a fluid motion Shiro was in front of Lance grabbing his jaw, he tilted the omegas head from side to side. 

“Lance you truly are beautiful, crafted by angels. You would’ve been a waste on that man. Who’s really the monster here? I saved you from mediocrity.”

Self-righteous bastard Lance thought, but knew better than to voice. At this point in his pregnancy it was better to pick and choose you battles, especially when Shiro was one step away from committing a homicide. 

“Please let me see him… I can’t run away from you and you know it, just let me see him please.”

Shiro grinned releasing his chin and taking a step back.

“I’ve invited him to the baby shower love. He was in such shock finding out that you were pregnant. It was almost funny how he tried to insinuate that the baby could be his. Such panic anything to try and deter me from wanting you.”

A wave of nausea overcame Lance, if only it was Keith’s baby, but then again if it was what would Shiro do to him.

“Wait… Did Keith say he was going to come?” Lance tried to mask the hope that was laced in his voice.

“With bells on my dear. Now I’m going to shower.” With that he left towards the bathroom.

The Omega felt as if his heart were to explode, this was happening he’d be able to see Keith again maybe even in secret tell him how much he still loved him. 

Another month that's all he had to do was wait another month. 

________________________________________

One month later.

Yellow. As much as Lance didn’t mind the color he couldn’t help but feel sick at the sight of it. The mansion was decked from floor to ceiling in yellow flowers cutlery, and balloons. Yellow was a happy color it made him think of the joys of new life spring. This baby shower was not a celebration of new life just further entrapment. The only thing he could think of was that Keith was only 40 minutes away from seeing him. 

How badly Lance wanted to cover his belly and cower, Keith wasn’t suppose to see him pregnant with another mans child. Keith was suppose to have a baby shower with him, and Lance would be expecting his baby, and Shiro would’ve never happened. 

Said alpha was barking orders at the caterers, and checking in with the live quintet he brought in. Seemed the man was a bully in everything he did, the staff were terrified of him, but obliged anyways. 

The man made his way to Lance settling a hand on his swollen mid section, a low rumble of approval came from the alpha before he kissed the omegas head. 

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

Lance gave a silent nod.

A daughter, they were having a little girl, and Lance was torn apart in side because he had always wanted a daughter, and he she was created by such vile deed. He’d never blame her though he loved her so much already, and would kill to protect her from his tormentor. 

Shiro pulled away, “It looks as if our guest are starting to arrive.”

Lance stiffened his eyes wandering towards the entrance of the courtyard. 

“Don’t look too excited Lance, desperation is not attractive.” Shiro chastised leaving Lance to stand in a daze as he greeted guest. 

Lance wasn’t sure how long he stood there he slightly remembered speaking to some of Shiro’s business partners, and let their wives touch his belly. It seemed like time was moving through molasses before, he heard the tall tale sound of a motorcycle. 

Keith, he was here his boots were crunching up the gravel; he cut his hair he looks tired, but angry, he’s real I can see him. 

Keith stopped at the sight of Lance, the omega was still beautiful, and alive. Tears edged the corners of his eyes as he tried not to drop his helmet.

“Lance.”


End file.
